The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to electronic book commerce.
Generally, users can purchase electronic versions of books using different applications and websites. Specifically, users may use devices, such as computers, tablets and smartphones that include viewing screens to read electronic books. Furthermore, users may typically locate electronic books on the different applications and websites by searching for the electronic books using keywords, names of authors, and categories/topics. Additionally, users may be provided with recommendations for electronic books based on selected topics of interests by the users, recommendations made by different users, the categories/topics associated with selected electronic books, and “customers who bought this also liked this” suggestions. For example, users may search for and select an electronic book on outer space, and based on the user selection, electronic books associated with outer space may be recommended.